You've stolen a piece of my heart
by Calie1
Summary: Sometimes, the feelings you have for someone come out of nowhere.


"Why are you helping him?" Jane asks from where she sat on a fallen tree. Loki, having been staring up at the sky, his back to her, turns and looks down on her, his face unreadable. "Why is he actually okay with me being alone with you?"

"Very confident in your importance aren't you?" He asks cockily.

Jane isn't phased by his question. Instead she just looks up at him, waiting.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Our interests are aligned at the moment. As for your safety, I have no wish to anger Thor. Keeping Thor happy means he stays out of my affairs."

For a moment she considered his words, and for the most part she accepted them as true, but Jane didn't doubt for that if Loki wished to harm Thor he would start with her. Her thoughts are interrupted though as he tilts his head and looks down on her. The look in his eyes, it's contemplative, it's thoughtful. Jane doesn't want him looking at her like that, not that closely. She doesn't want his attention focused on her.

"You are a curious thing," Loki starts and takes a few steps forward.

Jane grabs a hold of the fallen tree to push her self up, back away from him, but he stops, and smiles. She isn't sure which troubles her more, that he is amused by her actions or that he actually stopped. She was a frightened animal to him, one that would jump and run if he moved to quickly. Jane hated to admit it was true.

"Did I not say I would not harm you?"

"Isn't lying your thing?" The question had the potential to anger him, instead he smirked.

"I suppose." He opened his mouth to say something else, but he turned his head suddenly, eyes narrowing. What amusement had been on his face was gone and he was all seriousness again. Taking the steps to close the distance between them he held out his hand to her. "It's time to go."

Jane glanced into his green eyes for the briefest second. It wasn't the seriousness of his tone that troubled her, it was the outstretched hand in front of her. It was the way he pulled her, not roughly, but careful enough, and pressed the same hand against her back to guide her in the direction they were to travel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's the way he looks at her that bothers her the most. Sometimes it's amusement, as if he means to unnerve her. He does. It's the other times that trouble her, the vacant stare as he watches her, a confused draw to his brow, and some times he even glares at her and she hasn't even said a word.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are we still doing this?" She asks two days later after they took shelter in an abandoned house. As the hours go by she can see he hates hiding, hates being trapped. He snaps at her, attacking everything about her person until she retreats into another room and doesn't come out. "You don't want to be here, I don't want to be here. Why are we even sitting here doing nothing? Wouldn't you rather be fighting?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's how they end up in the middle of it all. Thor yelling at Loki that they were supposed to stay safe until summoned. Seconds later they're attacked and Thor tells her to run. She does.

Jane takes shelter behind a crumpled piece of large metal. It may have been a part of a building. She isn't sure. Her eyes flicker over some of the others, land on Thor, and then she finds them straying to Loki. His kills are swift an efficient. He fights as if he's dancing. Green light explodes from his palms, tossing back their enemies effortlessly, impaling them with magical blades that disappear upon contact, but still kill. It's her inability to look away from him that has her taken by surprise. She's knocked away by a blast and rolls over with a groan to look into the eyes of something unnatural, something that will kill her. As it points its weapon at her she opes her mouth, wanting to screaming, call for Thor, but nothing comes out. Then a hand comes around it's throat, a dagger slices across the skin and the villain is tossed to the side, revealing Loki staring down at her.

"Perhaps I should have left you in that abandoned house," Loki says calmly, as if he hadn't just saved her life.

"Maybe," Jane whispers.

"Get down!"

Jane isn't sure who yells, but Loki looks up and his eyes widen slightly. Then before she knows what's going on he's on top of her, his long body, leather and metal pressed against her. Jane gasps at the force of him, and before she can push him off something explodes. Then again. The second time she screams, but she can't even hear herself and she has to wonder if she may have suffered some kind of damage to her eardrums. A hand wraps around her neck and she finds her face pulled against leather and then the sunlight disappears and she is enveloped in green.

The explosions continue, shaking the ground beneath her. In the back of her mind she curses whoever had this horrible idea and part of her suspects it most likely had something to do with Tony Stark.

To ignore her fear, and the pounding in her chest, she concentrates on the fingers in her hair, the smell of the man pressed on top of her. It's easier that way, and a part of her thinks that maybe it's dangerous that way too.

When it stops, its his breath that she hears first. He's panting and shaking, and she has to wonder whether it was exertion or the blast that had done that to him.

"Jane."

She blinks at the sound of her name, not really sure she heard it at first.

"Jane."

It's louder this time and she pulls her head back slowly to look into Loki's face. He's staring down at her, black hair brushing his cheeks. It's shorter then it was when she had met him for the very first time. It shocks her to realize she likes it.

"What is it about you that makes gods so foolish?" He asks suddenly, ignorant of the voices beginning to yell around them. His green cape still hangs over her.

Her lips part at his question, she has no answer to his question and doesn't even try to respond. What she really wants to know is why he even asked. She wants to know so desperately that her heart pounds hard, even harder then it did as the world seemed to explode around them. Jane licks her lips, and it's when his eyes flicker down that she realizes what exactly is happening. The hand still buried in her hair tightens and he lowers his head, pressing his lips against hers. He kisses her hard, lips moving against her, sucking on her lips, then he pulls away, glaring down at her, jaw ticking in anger.

"Perhaps you're right Jane." Then his face relaxes, a smile spreads over his lips and it reaches his eyes. On any other person it would have been a lovely smile, on him it was devious. "Thor should have been more careful when he left you in my company."

She wasn't even sure what to say, and instead she stares up at him with wide, shocked eyes. The pressure of his body is gone suddenly and he is standing above her, his hand held out for the second time within the past couple of days. Jane takes it and he pulls her up swiftly. To much has happened and her equilibrium is off, causing her to stumble into him.

"Jane Foster," he begins and holds her hand between them, green eyes holding her own, "you're to lovely for your own good." He brings his hand up and presses his lips to it gently before lowering it and holding it at his side.

When he leans into her Jane inhales sharply, but doesn't move. She doesn't dare move.

"Perhaps one day," he whispers into her ear, "when Thor realizes he is bound by duty and honor and is forced to leave your side, I'll return to show you the things Thor would never allow himself to. Imagine the things I could show you Jane. Things that would take thousands of years. Would you take Idunn's apple from me Jane and leave Midgard then?"

"Jane!"

Loki releases her hand and he immediately steps away. Thor calls out to her again, but she doesn't turn, doesn't flinch. Instead she stares up at Loki, taken in by his green eyes, the smile on his face, and the promise left hanging between them.

When Thor reaches them Loki bowes his head and steps away. Thor wraps her in his embrace and Jane continues to watch Loki around Thor's broad arm. Against reason, Loki's words sink in, imprint themselves on her brain. They'll haunt her for the days and months to come, and from the way he smiles at her, she knows that exactly what he wanted.


End file.
